masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Systems Alliance (Omniverse)
The Systems Alliance is the representative body of and all human colonies in Citadel space. Backed by Earth's most powerful nations, the Alliance has become humanity's military, exploratory and economic spearhead. While the Alliance is relatively new to the galactic community, it has already made a name for itself, gaining humans a seat on the . The Alliance is governed by a parliament based at Eden, a newer landmass on Earth which also acts as the Alliance's capital. History Origins In 2125, numerous world governments were engulfed in a war against the hostile Eastern Federation and the many terrorist organizations that it had aligned with. As the International Freedom League, the descendant of the United Nations, got involved the organization took the opportunity to absorb most, if not all, Earth governments into itself to form a global government to combat the terrorists and stabilize the planet and its other world colonies. The IFL won the war and a new order of peace began to restabilize the world. In 2135, reconstruction team on Mars made perhaps humanity's greatest discovery. After investigating the 'Bermuda Triangle'-like reputation of the southern pole, the team unearthed the subterranean ruins of an ancient alien research station, revealing incontrovertible proof of the existence of alien life. Humanity was no longer alone in the universe. The impact was profound in all areas of human culture, but nowhere more so than religion. New beliefs sprang up overnight such as the Interventionary Evolutionists, who zealously proclaimed the discovery as proof that all human history had been directed and controlled by alien forces. Even established religions struggled to explain extraterrestrial life. Some tried to incorporate this new-found knowledge into their dogma, while a few tried to stubbornly deny the evidence found on Mars. The news of the discovery dominated the media and raised questions not only about the existence and purpose of man, but questions about the aliens themselves. Foremost, were they still out there? While these questions had served to fracture most religions they had a unifying effect in politics. Rather than nations fighting each other over their differences, it was now 'us vs. them' and the foundations of a united human front were laid. Within a year of the discovery, Earth's the International Freedom League had drafted and ratified the Systems Alliance charter, establishing a representative political body to expand and defend human territory. Shortly thereafter, the various nations of Earth pooled their military resources to create the Systems Alliance Military. The same year, 2136, the Alliance discovered the Sol system's mass relay orbiting Pluto, previously thought to be a moon, Charon. The Charon Relay propelled them into space and the reach of humanity grew quickly. Advancement Humankind had quickly made use of the cache of alien technology in more ways than space-travel. Methods of obtaining new clean and renewable energy was developed through reverse-engineering the technology and the human genome itself had changed. Advancements in gene therapy made humans immune to nearly every disease and infection known to man and genetic manipulation had become very popular. By 2150, humans had become much faster, stronger, smarter, and healthier. The Alliance began a rapid campaign of expansion, establishing numerous colonies and constructing a large fleet, even though it had yet to encounter another species. Maintaining this expansion policy, the Alliance activated all the mass relays it could find to seek out new resources and possible colonies. But despite this success, the Systems Alliance was not considered a serious political body, as it was considered to lack the authority of individual nations. Four years later, humanity made first contact with another alien species, and everything changed. A scout fleet consisting of three frigates and two cargo vessels, trying to activate a mass relay, encountered a turian patrol fleet. Activating a dormant mass relay without knowing where it lead had been declared illegal by the Council, though the humans did not know this. Only one of the human ships made it back to New Tokyo colony, which was subsequently discovered by the turians and invaded. While individual governments remained unsure on what action should be taken, the Alliance took control and attacked the turians. The resulting First Contact War was relatively short and bloodless, lasting only six months and costing 310 human lives (with a slightly higher number of turian casualties). The Citadel Council intervened and negotiated a peace treaty. With the discovery of the Citadel and the greater community, humanity leapt onto the galactic stage. The Alliance received a surge of popularity, which gave it the necessary political credibility to speak for humanity as a whole and even overtake the IFL in authority, eventually replacing it all together. Heroes of the Galaxy Initially, humanity was seen as an aggressive species for it's part in the First Contact War. Humans soon become the galaxy's champions after a surprising turn of events. After the world of Eden Prime is attacked by an invasion of geth which was discovered to be perpetrated by the turian spectre Saren Arterius, James Shepard, an elite human soldier, becomes the first human . Though most consider humans to be unworthy of such a title so early in their history with the Citadel, it would prove to be one of the Council's smartest decisions as Shepard not only defeats the hostile geth, but uncovers the secret of Saren's flagship, Sovereign and the . After being defeated by Shepard at the Battle of Ilos, Saren escapes with Sovereign in a last-ditch effort to bring back the Reapers. The Siege of the Citadel was a battle in which Sovereign and it's armada of geth crippled the and moved in to activated the Citadel which actually turned out to be a massive to , the location of the rest of the Reaper horde. Thanks to humanity, the Reaper was destroyed as a Alliance ships sacrificed themselves to stop the Reaper. After the overwhelming victory against the Reaper and humanity's sacrifice, a new and first human councilor was appointed. Recommended by Commander Shepard, David Anderson was named. Early Timeline *2136 CE - The Systems Alliance charter is signed. *2154 CE - The First Contact War begins -- peace is quickly negotiated by the Citadel Council. *2156 CE - First human biotics are trained, via Evolution Program. *2159 CE - C-Sec accepts it's first Alliance officers. *2163 CE - The Alliance is granted an embassy on the Citadel. Maria Penato is elected ambassador. *2175 CE - The First Human-Batarian War begins. *2179 CE - The Alliance begins Project CPU, a top-secret program in developing advanced AI. *2182 CE - The Alliance signs the Arcturus Pact with the turians, an official peace treaty. To build relations, Humans and Turians develop the SSV Normandy. *2183 CE - The Alliance defeats Sovereign and saves the Citadel Council. In return, the council grants a council seat to David Anderson. Administration Government The Alliance is responsible for the government and defense of all extra-solar human colonies, and represents humanity on the galactic stage. It is a supranational government, and is based on a parliamentary system, with the Alliance Parliament based at Arcturus Station. It is unknown if the representation is based on the population of member nations on Earth and the colonies, or if all nations and colonies involved receive the same amount of parliamentary members. The Alliance government is headed by a Prime Minister; as of 2185 this position was occupied by Amul Shastri. It is unknown whether the Prime Minister is an elected member of Parliament, or is appointed to the position. While the Alliance is a supranational government, the member nations retain their individual sovereignty back on Earth. Among the Citadel races, the Alliance is considered a sovereign nation and no other species has the right of oversight into Alliance affairs. Military Doctrine The Alliance military is respected by the Citadel races for its novel tactics and technology (and not least for the fact the First Contact War had more turian than human casualties). Their strength lies in fire support, flexibility, and speed. The Council regards the Alliance as a "sleeping giant" as only 3% of humans volunteer for military service. They make up for low numbers with sophisticated technical support (VIs, drones, artillery, electronic warfare) and emphasis on mobility and individual initiative. Their military doctrine is not based on absorbing and dishing out heavy shocks like the turians and krogan. Rather, they bypass enemy strong points and launch deep into their rear, cutting supply lines and logistics, destroying headquarters and support units, leaving enemies to 'wither on the vine'. On defense, the Alliance military lives by Sun Tzu's maxim, "He who tries to defend everything defends nothing." Only token garrisons are placed on their colonies. These are intended for scouting rather than combat, avoiding engagement to observe and report on invaders using drones. However the Alliance stations powerful fleets at mass relay nexuses so that in the event of an attack they respond with overwhelming force. The Alliance maintains an impressive navy, though it is only entitled to a small number of dreadnoughts, partly due to the Treaty of Farixen limiting their construction, compared to the turians or the asari. Rapture, as a key world with several military facilities and mass relays leading to human territory, is heavily defended. Known Territory * - Human homeworld * - Largest Alliance colony in the *Eden Prime - Successful agrarian colony *New Tokyo - First Alliance colony in the Skyllian Verge *Rapture - Largest Alliance military colony *Rigel - Major agricultural colony Category:Organizations Category:Political